


Yesterday Is Over

by EmptyPagesDream



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyPagesDream/pseuds/EmptyPagesDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What happens when Daddy Bats leaves this world and leaves everyone behind him grieving? Here is a tale of one of his sons trying to move past his father's death as he waits for a new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Is Over

"For those who don't know me, my name is Dick Grayson; actually Dick Grayson-Wayne seems better for this occasion. I just want to say a few words about this man here. Growing up, I remember he always used to call me chum, he told me that his father called him that and he wanted to keep it going; it made me feel like his own son. He was always there when I fell and taught me all of the things that made me the man I am today. He taught me compassion, he taught me respect, and most of all he taught me that there's always a light even if I can't see it.

I never thought I would see the day where I would be standing here, in front of you all, to say goodbye to him. I always thought that he and I would always be together, father and son, and that a day like today wouldn't ever come to pass. But here we are under this stormy sky.

I 'm going to say what everyone here is thinking: I am going to miss him. The only reason I am standing here smiling is because he always taught me to be strong, not just for myself, but for those who need an anchor. He was a man that was my anchor, ever since I was a child. He taught me right from wrong and he was the most valued person in my life. So it is only fair that I could do the same thing he did for me.

So I must ask, do not weep on this grave, he wouldn't want you to frown, to cry. He would rise up and offer you his hand if he could. Remember, today we are only burying a body, not a man. He will always be with us as long as we do not forget each memory he gave us. Let me be the first to say it, but goodbye old chum."

Every person in the audience could hear the strength in his voice as he persevered over his pain as those who were already weeping continued. Most of all, the man behind the microphone tried ever so hard to convince himself that his father was truly gone. Bruce smiled from a distance as he watched the man try to hold himself together. Dick wasn't allowed to grieve just yet, he wanted to wait until everyone else left so he could say goodbye in his own words.

Everything that he gave to the world now lives on through his friends and his family. I never once called him my dad; it just never felt right when I was younger. Now, I regret it because not only was he everything that a dad was, but something that no words could ever describe. He lives on. He lives as long as my heart beats."

As silent as a statue, the orator did not move nor did he look into the eyes of anyone in the crowd at the end of his speech. He took just a moment to compose himself before he looked into the eyes of his family. Dick saw Clark standing with a strained smile on his face as he remembered his best friend, they were almost brothers. He saw him as the man who was his complete opposite but he was the only man that was ever able to talk sense into him. And now that man is waiting to be put under as family and friends could only pretend to be strong. Clark turned to see his wife holding the two remaining children of the mourning family. The silence was broken by thunder roaring across the skies as the audience began to move from the family grave site to the reception hall inside the mansion.

All moved toward the house but Dick as he began to walk to his father's tombstone. He fell to his knees and while some tried to go back for him, the family butler stopped the audience and continued to usher them all inside. With tears in his eyes the gray haired man told them that it was finally Dick's turn to weep, he had to be strong for far too long now.

"Why? Why did you leave us, leave me? You just had to be the big hero didn't you? Before I go, I just want you to know that I love you. I know we never said it to one another, we never called ourselves father and son but I just want you to know that I always thought we were. Who needs a fancy title after all?"

Dick's words turned into a soft whisper as thunder shook the heavens and rain began to cascade onto him. It was the skies turn to weep with him. The world had lost something greater than just one man. A warm breeze fluttered about the tombstone and Dick turned his gaze to the sky and smiled. He knew it was his father replying to him, offering his warm embrace from wherever he was.

"Be safe up there. Tell Jaybird I said hi, will you?"

As Dick stood up and began walking back to the manor, a few of the closer family friends stayed to say their condolences and some offered a polite smile, not sure what to say to the young man. Today, Dick had to tell himself that his father was really dead not hiding in the shadows or away on some trip. No, fate had ripped the men away from each other for the last time. It felt like an ongoing nightmare rather than the reality that haunted him now. This day felt like it would never end, and the sons of this honorable man would have to grieve in perpetual sorrow. He was everything to the three boys and now he was gone away forever. But Dick and his brothers had to be strong for the time being. Dick looked from each person with a trace of a smile and he noticed that someone was missing. Dick excused himself and told Tim, his brother, to be on crowd control.

Death had taken a man, but in each of the brothers' minds, their father would never truly be dead, for hope remained with them all.

Dick marched from door to door of the manor and was finally able to find his youngest brother hiding in a closet clutching the stuffed cat that dad had given him. Despite all of his protests, Dick was able to pick Damian up and hold him tightly. With a hushed voice Dick told Damian that crying was okay, it wasn't a sign of weakness. Damian offered one last glare before succumbing to his sorrow and started to cry into Dick's shoulder. This boy never got the chance to know his father as Dick and Tim had. Their dad didn't even find out about him until he was ten and by then Damian had only heard about him through tales and legends. It left Damian in a state of worship and when he learned that his father was just a man he refused to believe it at first. As time went on, Damian began to realize that all of the legends and tales didn't matter and that having just a man that cared in his life was something that he had wanted all along. Dick held the boy steady and when all the tears were flushed out, the boy fell asleep. Dick knew that it wasn't the time to leave his youngest brother. The people downstairs wouldn't need to see him, he believed. Those who really did care knew exactly where he would be.

Soon darkness took the sky and the remaining guests offered the last of their condolences to the family. Damian had not woken up since he had released all of the bottled up emotions, and Dick stayed with him to make sure he was safe and sound. Occasionally, Damian would weep and make vague mutterings about their dad, but nothing caused him to wake. For when each time he would, Dick would whisper to him that everything would be okay and that yesterday was over. When Damian finally stopped stirring and fell into deep sleep, Dick rocked himself back and forth and soon the darkness of sleep grasped his eyes. Eyes that were made heavy and soon shut.

Bruce made his way through the familiar halls that he had spent his youth in and opened the door to what used to be his old room when he was younger. Ancient eyes gazed from each poster, to the carving on the door, and to the two sleeping children. Raven hair tossed astray and wrinkled suits showed their leisure.

"You know I told you not to stay in wet clothes," Bruce spoke as he reached out to Dick, who stirred right before contact was made. "Then again, you kept on deciding to learn the hard way about everything."

"Huh – Bruce?" Dick whispered.

"Yes."

"Am I dreaming?"

"You're always dreaming, Dick. I remember the days when I had to carry you to this very bed and I was the one who fell asleep in the chair you're in now."

"I remember. Now here I am doing the same thing with your little demon. I remember Alfred always saying I shouldn't copy you."

"You really don't want to. No steady girlfriend, a night job that pays nothing… but I wouldn't change any of that. I wouldn't change anything, if I did I may not have had the greatest kids to ever have walked the earth."

"Did you just make a joke? Now I know I'm in a dream," Dick laughed. He reached out to grab Bruce, but watched as his hand went through Bruce's shoulder. "A dead man tells no tales after all."

"A dead man walks the earth when there is no room in hell either, you know," Bruce chuckled as Dick merely shook his head.

"A man in hell wouldn't adopt a bunch of orphans and travel to the ends of the earth to find his son," Dick smiled. "Thank you. I'm not sure if you heard me earlier but just thank you for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you actually, all of you. You boys were the light for me when I thought there was only darkness," Bruce replied. "Take care of Tim and Damian for me. Do me one last favor too, chum."

"Anything."

"Live."

Sunlight crept through the cracks in the wooden blinds as the once sleeping boy woke up and noticed his brother sitting in the rocking chair with a faint smile on his face. The sun did managed to break through the gray clouds from yesterday; maybe it was a sign of good fortune to come. The young boy looked around and realized he'd spent the entire night in the one locked room of the mansion; it was his father's old room. Taking in all that was the past version of Bruce, he noticed a carving in the door.

Every day is a chance to make things right.

If you view everyday as an opportunity

Not a dead end

You just might find something you lost.

As the sun started to rise in the morning sky, the last of the three brothers stared at it taking in its warmth. A new day was dawning just like Bruce had always told Tim. Bruce used to set him on his knee when he was younger and told him that whenever he felt sad he just needed to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day, one where the sun would shine and the entire world would be covered with its embrace once more. A new day was hung up in the sky and each of the brothers knew that yesterday was finally over and the rest of their lives had begun.


End file.
